The Metal-Knights
Origin Little is known about this curious group of warriors, other than they come from the eastern sea and mean business. Their leader, Naudez, is overseeing operations to conquer Gielinor for its vast expanse of resources. The Metal-Knights used to commandeer an airship that went by the name "The Axe." The Axe was often seen flying ominously over a Gielinorian area or in the hangar. The airship has recently crashed and is likely beyond repair. The Betrayal of Bruce Naudez and Dragon were sent to a city overrun by zombies. While there, they fought off a few before being stopped by a man with a strange weapon. The man told them not to move, threating to kill them if they did. After a short conversation, some gliders dropped gas bombs. The man put on a gas mask, while Dragon managed to create a barrier to protect them. Naudez was contacted by Lord Metal Knight, who asked if he had seen a man wearing a bandana with a strange weapon. After replying, Naudez was told to capture the man and that reinforcements were being sent. A few gliders landed, and the man was surrounded. Bruce told him to drop his weapon, which Naudez took. Bruce tied the man's hands behind his back and went back to the Axe with Naudez and Dragon. At the Axe, the man was brought to the bridge. However, Bruce didn't tie the rope very well allowing the man to use his hidden weapon to shoot Lord Metal Knight in the head, killing him. Naudez shot the man with his weapon, but shockingly, Bruce aimed at Naudez and nearly hit him. Naudez teleported away and Dragon ran out of the room. Bruce took Galaxia and teleported away. The Axe began crashing as the man crawled out of the room. Naudez shot him in the leg from a corner, then Dragon jumped out of a crate and fought him up close. While the two fought, Naudez collected his belongings and a teleport sphere. Eventually, the man used a strange object to blow himself up. Dragon was sent flying back, but survived. Naudez arrived and quickly teleported away with Dragon. Naudez was contacted by Bruce, who after a short conversation, revealed he had been working with the man all along. Bruce revealed that the man's name was Mahandaz, and that they had killed a double. The communication ended, leaving Naudez and Dragon in the middle of a city. The two decided to head to Dragon's old lab south of Ardougne. They sailed to Catherby via a charter ship, then made it to the lab. Bruce's Attack Naudez, Manfred and Wo Dao met with Commander Griggs atop a tower. After a brief conversation, Manfred piloted the "air plane" Griggs had made. The plane was shot down, landing in the woods. The four stepped out of the plane, only to see three copters land nearby. They hid behind the trees and fired at their opponents, another copter that apparently was theirs landing nearby. Griggs instructed Wo Dao to take the gun from the copter, so he went to the copter and opened the door. However, Bruce shot Wo Dao as he opened it. Bruce stepped out and his men surrounded Wo Dao. He managed to defeat one, but was then disarmed as Bruce called for Naudez. Bruce, after facing Wo Dao, was shot in the leg by Naudez. The copter fired missiles at the tree Naudez hid behind, but he teleported deeper into the woods. Wo Dao left the Metal-Knights after this event. Cordis Die Commander Griggs, Kain and Riparo went to the city of Kemen to capture Bruce and Mahandaz. Kain and Riparo made their way to the building Bruce was in, capturing him and bringing him to the roof of the building. They were contacted by Griggs, who told them he had captured Mahandaz. They left the building, making their way to Mahandaz. Riparo shot him in the head with an arrow and was then told to go to Grigg's location. Riparo was knocked out once there and Kain was surrounded. Bruce teleported away with Riparo and they arrived at an unknown location where Griggs and Riparo were tied up. The real Mahandaz told them that they killed another double and that they must decide who is killed or that they will both die. After a short debate, Mahandaz aimed his gun at Riparo's knees and Griggs quickly chose to die. After being shot, he fired again at Riparo's knees with his powerful weapon, though Riparo was partially protected by his armor. After leaving the two alone in the room, Kain eventually found Riparo who had fallen unconcious. He carried him out, coming across a building with some men inside. Kain heard that their organization was called "Cordis Die" and that their goal was to take down the super powers of Gielinor. They spotted the two and threw a grenade, causing Kain to retreat. He entered a building and found a tied up man, Comandante Javambi. Kain untied him, and they contacted Naudez about air support. They quickly left the building only to run into the soldiers of Cordis Die. Javambi threw a smoke bomb and the two retreated back into the house, making their way to the next room, though the door was blocked by rubble. Riparo finally woke up and Javambi contacted Naudez about the air support. Shortly after, an explosive brought down the house and the support arrived. They escaped on a gunship piloted by Naudez and made their way back to the Hangar, where they discussed the mission before resuming their usual activites. With their funds and resources rapidly depleting and the recent betrayal of Bruce, The Metal-Knights become sellswords in order to pay their minions and purchase much needed equipment. Rise of Cordis Die Outside the city of Kemen, stood many mercenaries and flying above them was a WOL Warship, which is a smaller version of the Axe. In the WOL was Manfred the pilot and a few mercenaries. As the WOL began making it's way into the city, a few rockets were launched by members of Cordis Die, the rockets struck the WOL and it crashed deep into the city. Meanwhile, Wo Dao joined the Metal-Knights for some unknown reason. Manfred and a mercenary got out of the crashed WOL, fought some Cordis Die minions and met up with the others. DeFalco, a high ranking mercenary found "Bruce" and killed him, but as he examined the body, it was revealed to be Small Boss. Manfred was sucked up by a portal as he touched it, after several taunts from Bruce, the group managed to escape on a ship. The Search for Bruce Manfred, DeFalco, Wo Dao, Rokkumang, and a generic recruit went into the jungle to find Bruce. They were attacked by Bruce's guards at his hideout. After a brief shoot out, Manfred, DeFalco, and the generic recruit went into the house. The generic recruit entered the first room and was clubbed in the head, DeFalco entered to face off Bruce. Bruce pulled a pin off a grenade and raised it over his head, DeFalco grabbed his knife and stabbed Bruce with it, he grabbed Bruce and threw him out of the window and the grenade exploded. Manfred grabbed the intel from the table and the three escaped the house, as they went outside, Javimbi would be in a WOL, waiting for the intel. Javimbi shot Manfred and DeFalco in the midsection, he pushed the generic recruit down the hill and went into his WOL, flying away. Wo Dao and Rokkumang came up to see the two men laying on the ground. The generic recruit came up and tended the wounds of DeFalco. Manfred got up and pulled the bullet out, due to him wearing a speacialized suit. DeFalco contacted Naudez, telling him not to trust Javimbi. All four men got into the Wol, with Manfred piloted the ship. They began to shoot their minigun at incoming warships, the generic recruit took a few eggs he gathered in the jungle, he added a special chemical compound and gave it to Rokkumang. Rokkumang shot the egg out of his arm cannon, but the WOL shook and caused the egg to hit one of the Metal-Knight ships. With all of their engines destroyed, the WOL crashed. After exiting the WOL, the generic recruit attacked Rokkumang, believing him to be with the Light Company. Wo Dao was told by a man to kill Rokkumang. Wo Dao refused, then took one of DeFalco's guns, believing him to be dead. Shortly afterwards, members of Light Company appeared and took the generic recruit's weapon. Acid bombs appeared and killed the members of Light Company, while Wo Dao, Rokkumang and the generic recruit ran for cover. DeFalco came to his senses, using his secondary gun to shoot Light Company troops while the recruit was attacked. The Weasel and Hao appeared, killing Light Company troops. Hao briefly spoke to Wo Dao in a strange language, and the recruit rolled an egg bomb at them. Hao kicked it away and left with the Weasel. The recruit was knocked out and his possessions were confiscated, though he then began to heat up. DeFalco contacted Naudez, informing him of the Light Company's attack and asked for an air lift. Naudez told DeFalco the base had been destroyed, and was unable to send ships. Rokkumang sensed the immense heat beginning to come from the recruit, warning everyone. They ran to a nearby pond before the recruit exploded. Afterwards, they made shelter from a crashed WOL and their mission ended. Bruce's Death DeFalco and Rokkumang flew to a Cordis die base using a stolen WOL, Rokkumang firing at the enemies with the minigun. After shooting down an enemy copter and mounted MGS, the WOL was shot down by a rocket fired by Mahandaz. DeFalco was binded by Cordis Die members as Mahandaz gave Bruce a gun, telling him to shoot DeFalco. After a short conversation, Bruce tried to shoot Mahandaz but was unable to do so. Mahandaz killed Bruce and DeFalco was released, but then the Light Company attacked the base. DeFalco and Rokkumang hid behind a house while DeFalco contacted Naudez. After informing Naudez of what happened, an air lift was sent to the base and the two escaped. A New Chapter Manfred, Rokkumang, Wo Dao, and DeFalco bombed up an enemy base while in their WOL. They got out and destroyed any remaining soldiers and the Metal-Knights managed to capture Small Boss, the leader of the base. Javimbi, leader of the Light Company pretended to interrogate Small Boss. Defalco had enough of the madness and shot Small Boss in the head for betraying the Metal-Knights, instantly killing the poor lad. Javimbi was enraged and his men knocked out Defalco and attempted to shoot at a sleep walking Manfred, but Manfred managed to dodge a bullet and shot the man who fired at him. Another man attempted to knock out Wo Dao, but his hair pin deflected it, four more soldiers shot at Manfred, but Wo Dao blocked all the bullets with one swipe of his sword. Rokkumang was struck by an EMP grenade while Wo Dao and Manfred fled into the forest as bullets rained hell upon them. The enemy soldiers took DeFalco and flew away with him on their WOL. Manfred climed into his Fokker Dr.I Tri-Plane and flew off, chasing the WOL. Wo Dao carried Rokkumang into their own WOL, following after Manfred's plane. The enemy WOL dropped DeFalco's body somewhere in the desert while Manfred began firing his Vickers machine gun at the WOL in order to draw it out. The WOL eventually left, Manfred landed his plane and woke up Defalco, just as he woke up, the enemy WOL came back and shot a rock at Manfred's plane. Just when all hope was lost, five Fokker Dr.I Tri-Planes flew into the scene. The five planes were piloted by Captains, Anders, David, Cosmas, Ivan, and Franz. Ivan landed his plane and picked up Manfred, who quickly got into the pilot's seat and began firing at the enemy WOL, along with the other four planes. The enemy WOL launched a missle at Manfred's plane and he led his plane near a cliff and made a sharp turn upwards towards the right, the missle flew right into the cliff. Anders flew his plane over the WOL and began dropping bombs on top of it while David flew behind the WOL and started shooting, Cosmas, Franz, and Manfred soon joined in at the shooting frenzy. The WOL soon blew up, all five planes managed to escape from the explosion. Manfred flew his plane down and picked up DeFalco, while the planes soon flew into the horizon. After the four men soon met up at their base in the jungle, DeFalco explained that the enemy had blown up all of their WOLs and almost of their men were dead, without hesitation, Wo Dao and Manfred von Hubbub Peter both left the Metal-Knights. What will this new chapter bring for the Metal-Knights? The attack on Mahandaz' Mansion The Metal-Knights were ordered by DeFalco to go into a village and capture Mahandaz, DeFalco met up on a hill with Kain, Manfred, a new merc named Frank and their contact Mike. DeFalco spotted Mahandaz in his house and he ordered Mike to send in his men which he did. DeFalco, Frank, Kain and Manfred moved in to search buildings for intel however Mahandaz' Militia fought back and there was a big fight however Mike's men and some Metal-Knights managed to beat them. DeFalco and the other three went into a house and searched it for intel, Kain found the intel but DeFalco spotted Mahandaz and warned the others. Frank tryed to shoot him but DeFalco knocked his gun away telling him that it was not the way and that they are on a mission. The four reached Mahandaz' Mansion where they went upstairs to capture him however Frank spotted Mahandaz first and Frank's eyes began glowing yellow and he started shooting at him but DeFalco knocked him to the wall but Frank knocked DeFalco to the ground and unpinned a grenade and threw it. The grenade hit a wall and went into a room where Mahandaz brother was. Mahandaz ran in but it was too late, the grenade exploded causing the roof to fall down on all of them. They woke up later and Mike's men helped them out of the rubble. DeFalco was angry due to the grenade apparantly killing Mahandaz and his brother. DeFalco told them that today never happened they began walking to a WOL and flyed back to their new base. stuff WOLs The WOLs are aircrafts based on the Axe, armed with guns rockets and a minigun which can be fired from the door. Notable Wols *Rōru 1-1 (Naudez) *Reaper 1-1 (DeFalco) *Vulcan 1-1 (Manfred) Mercs A Metal-Knight known as "DeFalco" recruited mercenaries for his own cause, creating a small army of mercenaries. "DeFalco" eventually began to have mercenaries aid the Metal-Knights in exchange for gold coins and weapons. The Axe The Axe was a flying battleship, nearly 20 meters in length. It floated using technology similar to that of the clan citadel, and is given thrust by fire elementals trapped in the engine which were put into an upset state by being overloaded with magical energy. The Axe itself was made of thin steel sheets welded together. The Axe had two wings, 10 meters in length, on each side which were used for balance and control. It had a tower-like structure located on the deck, which housed the bridge, Lord Metal Knight's and the Naudez' personal quarters, and the main cannon. The main cannon fired a blast of magical energy and an iron ball at the same time or individually, each being around two meters in diameter. Along with these, there were six cannons on each side of the Axe which fired spells of medium-low strength. These took fuel to use, and were often used sparingly as a result, The Axe was powered by a reactor, which used magical energy acquired from runecrafting altars and the hangar's fuel depot. This area was usually unstable and shaking violently, constantly on the verge of exploding. The Bilge served as a prison. The Hangar Located within the eastern sea, the hangar serves as the Metal-Knights' base of operations. It is off-limits to all that come within the Axe's targeting range. It is underground, and covered by two iron flaps. Current Crew *Lord Metal Knight/Leader Missing in action. *"The Captain"/Sky Captain of the Axe Deceased. *Naudez/Leader/Engineer/Research and Development Department Staff Missing in action. *"Dragon"/Greater Minion *"Kain"/Merc *"The Warden"/Warden of the bilge and first to die in case of emergency (because it's nearly impossible for him to do so) *Ahzoh/Archmage Commander *Bruce/Commander of the Spec Ops Troopers Traitor, killed by Mahandaz. *Codename "DeFalco"/Leader of the Mercs *Comandante Javimbi/Second in Command of the Metal-Knights *Commander Griggs/Leader of the Spec Ops Troopers Killed in action. *Frank/High Ranked Merc *Gk'rath/Generic Minion/Spec Ops Trooper *Jaffari/Doctor "Doctah" *Logan/Generic Minion *Lord Uba Jabari/Squad Leader/Tailgunner *Manfred von Hubbub Peter/Chef/Greater Minion/Tailgunner/WOL Pilot/Womanizer *Phoenix/Navigator *Riparo/Spec Ops Trooper/Merc *Rokkumang/Greater Minion *Slisek/Spec Ops Trooper *Small Boss/Spec Ops Trooper/Tailgunner Traitor, killed by DeFalco. *Snorri the Dwarf/Maintenance *Solid Serpent/Spec Ops Trooper Deceased. *Tommy "Brickwall" Jackson/Generic Minion/Tailgunner *Vladimir/Squad Leader *White Fox/Former Death Lotus Assassin Killed in action. *Wo Dao/Merc Left the Metal-Knights. Current Plans Get Galaxia back. Weapon List *Galaxia, Lord Metal-Knight's personal weapon. Stolen by Bruce. *A variety of crossbows. *Assorted eastern gunpowder weaponry. Exclusive to high ranks. *Basic cannons. *Bows of the long and short variety, as well as impractical shieldbows. *Magic based cannons. *Several basic swords. *Spears. *Throwing knives. *Wide variety of axes and flails. Job list *Doctor *Engineer *Field Medic *Generic Minion *Greater Minion *Maintenance *Merc *Research and Development Department Staff *Spec Ops Trooper *Squad Leader *WOL Pilot Gallery The captain.png|The former captain of the Axe. Axe soldier.png|A Metal-Knight soldier. Lord Metal Knight.png|Lord Metal Knight, the former leader of the Metal-Knights. Smallboss1.png|Small Boss before his death. Bruce1.png|Bruce the traitor. AhzohUltima.png|Portrait of the Archmage Commander, Ahzoh Aviansezr Gladyrius, who has remained hidden for some time. Manfred von Hubbub Peter.jpg|Manfred von Hubbub Peter, womanizer and chef. Wo dao.png|Jabari, a tailgunner. Wo DAo.gif|A portrait of Wo Dao. DeFalco.png|DeFalco. WOL.png|A WOL warship in action. Metal-Knights Extras Theme of Naudez Category:Antagonist Category:Faction Category:Plots Category:Military Category:Organization Category:Eastern Lands Category:Metal-Knights Category:Godless